Changing
by Rise-of-the-writer
Summary: Mai have hidden powers, powers that are about to grow. Naru is going back to England and taking the whole team except Mai with him. How will this go? Who will help Mai? read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**I really should finish the story that have been lying for months now. Worst part is that I don`t have any excuses, but enough about that. I have had this fanfiction in my head for years and finally I got it out. I hope you enjoy it and please read and review.**

**I do not own Ghost Hunt.**

I should have seen it coming he didn't like me, he liked my tea. His eyes were as emotionless as always, but it wasn't bothering me. What bothered me the most was how he was taking my family away, leaving an envelope with money. Surprisingly I felt calm and without a word took the envelope. My heart is breaking into tiny pieces making me hurt. I want to cry, but my body wont let me. It`s like I`m trapped in my own body. My friends that I am so happy to have, and that I am considering my family, is not even looking at me. My feet are moving on their own and the door to the outside comes closer and somehow I manages to stop before my hand pushes the door open. I bite my lip not sure if I should say a goodbye or not. I do the only thing I can do, I turn around and look at my boss. My hands take a better hold on the envelope holding it with one side in each hand. I tear it knowing fully well how much there was in it. I barely notices when the others in the room starts talking. "I never worked for you to get money" my voice is shaking and I can`t get anything more out. I walk out the door and leave. They won`t follow me, I also know that tomorrow they are leaving. Its raining outside making me feel even more that I`m drowning. My feet don't lead me home, that apartment have never been my home. I go to the only place I know that will never disappear. My hands rub my arms unconsciously trying to warm myself up. The ground is muddy when I get to the graveyard. The mud is slippery almost making me fall, but I don't. I wouldn't care if I got sick by staying out in the cold rain. I want to die, it is not the first time im thinking this thought. I was at this very place thinking the same thing only a few years ago. I sit down in front of a grave just like I did that time. It was also raining that day which reminds me even more of that awful day. I let my hands dig into the muddy earth and my eyes lifted to look at the grave. Taniyama Kaori was the name on the grave. She was my mother and she loved me with all her heart. She was the last family I had left and I didn't have anyone else, not even friends. Now I sat here again hoping that an answer would come, something that would save me. I am scared and have no clue of what to do. My friends had moved away only a month ago, it was time for them to leave their homes.

We had finished school and since I had no clue of what to do I told myself I could work for my boss a while longer. I don't know if I should go back to my apartment or not. I don't want to stay here anymore now that Naru fired me. Still the tears wouldn't fall. I know that my mom can`t help me, she`s dead and have been for a long time. I stood up starting to walk towards my place. It did not take long to get out of the dark and wet graveyard. I feel that something is wrong and look around me trying to find out what it is. Somehow I can`t find anything so I start walking again.

In my apartment I find some cloths and towels, deciding it is best to dry myself before I get sick. I don't see how some things around me starts to float. I feel tired and go to bed early. I feel empty trying to find my feelings, but I can`t. I try to think about Naru and the team, but it hurts too much so I stop. Before long I fall asleep.

I open my eyes seeing a woman in front of me. I know this person but can't remember who she is. She looks at me with a sad smile on her face. "Hi sweety, im sorry about leaving you alone" suddenly I know who she is and my hand cover my mouth in shock. "Mom?" I ask in a whisper and chokes back a sob when she nods. I want to touch her but she stops me and looks me into my eyes. "You have to leave Japan" I am confused wondering what she means. "What do you mean, mom? Why should I leave Japan?" I ask her. "Because your powers are growing, if you don't go, it will kill you" she was serious I could see it in her eyes and it scared me. "You are so much more special than you think, you have to go" my eyes wandered to the floor. "Where can I go? I don't have anyone" I didn't want to look at her but she pushed my face up so I looked her in the eyes. "Trust me my dear, we have friends all over the world that is waiting for you. They have been waiting for many years to see the somebody as special as you". somebody was waiting for me? I had tears down my face now. "These next years are going to be tough, but I believe you can endure it" she smiled comforting me. I was a little scared, but if what she said was true then I would have to leave. I didn't want to die I wanted to live, yet only hours before I wanted to die. "I have to go now my time is up, remember I love you and will always be with you" she said. "But how am I going to find these family's?" "You will find them in the little book, you know which one".

I woke up panting slightly and for a second wondered where I was. I was in my bedroom and I looked at the alarm clock, 2:30 am. I stood up going towards a small room I use to storage stuff. There were boxes upon boxes in the very small room. I lifted boxes so I could reach one that was all the way at the bottom. I took the box with me into my living room and started to search through it. All of the stuff was moms and it actually took some time before I found what I was looking for. By the time I had it in my hand the clock was 4:00 am. It was a small blue book and I found myself hesitating a bit before opening it. I had seen my mom carry this around but had never seen inside it myself.

Inside I saw name`s that was connected with addresses. Strangely enough there were no numbers. I looked at the name at the top thinking that maybe I should just start there and move downward as I go from place to place. I was happy that I had something to take my mind of Naru and the others. A long day was ahead of me and I had lots of things to take care of before I could leave. The first thing I did was buying a ticket on a plane to china cause that was where I was going first. Many people believed that I didn't have any money, but in reality I was rich or at least had more than enough money.

I called the one I rented my apartment of and said to her that I will be going away. I told her that the payment will arrive as usual just that I won`t be living here for quite a while. As I packed my bag and everything that I would need I started to think about what I was really doing. Maybe I should tell my friends that I`m leaving, but I just couldn't make myself do it. My phone rang and I was about to answer it when I saw it was Ayako calling. The strength in my hand went away and I let the phone go to the ground. I didn't want to talk to them, they were leaving today and it hurt too much to think about it. I continued to look at the phone and waited for it to stop ringing. When it did, I picked up my bag that I had finished packing and left. I was going to disappear, but nobody would care either way. I bet that nobody would even notice that I had left.

I arrived at the airport and went through the security. When I arrived at the gate I looked behind me one last time, and a long distance away I saw Naru and the others. My feet wanted to run to them, my arms wanted to hold around them, but my brain said no. A sad smile was on my face as I looked at them for the last time. Naru had a stoic face not revealing his feelings and Lin almost had an angry face. Monk, John and Yasu looked worried while Ayako, Masako and Madoka had tears in their eyes. It would almost seem as they had been fighting with somebody, but why would they. I turned my head towards my gate again when I saw Naru turning his head towards my direction. Without hesitation I walked into the airplane and said goodbye to Japan.


	2. Chapter 2: China

**You people are awesome, I didn`t expect to get any response in just a day. Thank you so much, all who reads, reviews, favorite or follow this story.**

**dianaloveanime: You are awesome for telling me that, thanks ;)**

**animejuliet: Thank you, and don`t worry I have plans for updating this daily.**

**IcanCyou: I will keep that in mind while I write, but can`t promise anything, thanks for reviewing.**

**celtyin: Thanks :D**

**Jou-Jay-Chan: Thank you :)**

**darkladyviolence09: Thanks, unfortunately I don`t think the chapters is gonna be longer, but who knows.**

**I do NOT own ghost hunt**

A huge mansion was the sight that met me when I arrived. It had only one floor, but it was spread out in a huge area. Some of it was small houses, connected to the bigger one by walkways and roofs. It looked beautiful with its tended gardens that looked perfect. A wall framed the whole place fencing it in and the only way to look in was through the gate. I could almost think that I had come to the wrong place, but this was the address so it must be right.

I saw some kids playing and when they looked at me, I waved and smiled. There were three girls and five boys. I opened the gate and walked in still not sure if this was the right place. One of the girls came over to me saying something, but it was Chinese and so I couldn't understand her. I tried talking with her, but it was pointless.

In the end I just gave her my name and the moment I did she took my hand and dragged me towards one of the doors. The girl suddenly poked me and pointed to the door. I figured she meant that I could go inside, so I did. Inside I saw a woman who sat on the floor with a cup of tea in her hands. A question was asked and the girl who led me here told her my name. The woman looked a little shocked and before I knew it, she was hugging me.

"We have waited so long for you" she surprisingly said in Japanese. I didn't know what to say so I just stood there with the woman holding around me. All that I could think about was that someone had actually waited for me. "Can you explain to me what is happening?" she seemed to wake up and slowly let me go. She nodded, and soon we sat down with both tea and cookies.

"My name is Lin Ai, and you are very special. You have the power to understand the dead like no other. Your family has more often than not, powers. Normally it would have been small things like seeing the dead or having dreams, but you are going to be even stronger than that" by this point my mouth was already hanging open. I was overwhelmed by what she said, She was talking about me being strong, maybe even stronger than Naru.

"But I don't want these powers" I whispered. "You will learn to embrace them, you won`t need to be scared. We are here to teach you so you will know how to use the powers. Here you will learn about pk, sealing and we will teach you how to control your dreams. We will teach you all we know". I sipped at my tea, but couldn't really focus on the taste. There were so much that was going to happen, I began to wonder if I should try to run away. Then again that wouldn't help when my powers are growing and I need help.

"Hey are you in family with Lin Koujo?" I had been curios and wanted to think of something else. "Why yes, he`s my brother. How do you know him?" I smiled at her. "We have worked together," I said. "Really?" she said back. "Yeah, he`s the bodyguard of my ex-boss" I took a sip from my cup.

"So he`s still a babysitter" she started laughing "that's why he hasn't really contacted us, he`s still babysitting that boy" the laughing made it hard for her to talk. Before I got to say anything we heard a knocking on the door. "Come in" Ai said after calming down and the door opened to show the same girl who took me to Ai.

The little girl was very adorable with her two pigtails and a white dress. She said something and looked shyly at me. I wanted to squeeze the girl to death, but kept to myself as I didn't want to frighten her. "She is my daughter Mei, and she wants me to put her to bed" Ai had caring eyes as she looked at her daughter.

She made a move for Mei to come to her and the little girl walked silently over to her. They exchanged words for a while before Ai stood up. "I`m sorry about this but I have to put her to bed" the little girl started to yawn. "Can I come with you?" I asked.

"Of course, afterwards I will show you to your room. You will need your sleep since we will be training all day tomorrow" Ai almost had an evil smile on her face when she said that. I had a feeling that she was going to literally use all day tomorrow. "Oh yeah, could you maybe teach me some Chinese?" Ai nodded still with that smile on her face. I was going to regret it I was sure of it.

* * *

**1 week later**

"Hey, we`re not done yet" Ai said as I lowered my head to the table in front of me. I wanted to die, I had never been so exhausted in my whole life. It didn't help that I suddenly discovered that I had psychokinesis.

Things would randomly fly around and I had no control. The only thing I could do was sit and wait for it to go over. Luckily, it was small things so it wasn't too bad. I raised my head to look at Ai, I could imagine her with flames around her and an evil look on her face.

"Come on, we only have ten hours left of the day, we have to use them". Once again I looked at the strange signs in the book in front of me. They were supposed to be different kinds of sealings, but to me they all looked the same. How many days had I been here? It felt like an eternity. "How long have I been here Ai?" I absently started memorizing the sealing in the book as I waited for the answer that I already knew.

"You have already been her for a week, and we are moving too slow, maybe we should train harder". At that I hit my head on the table, how can we train harder? I couldn't wait for night to come. Sleep was the one thing I could do in peace, or at least until morning. The mornings weren't really that bad. I got an amazing breakfast every day and Mei would give me small words in Chinese that I would try to remember. If I did get a break I used it with the children. I would play with them and in return they helped me with the Chinese. They were all so adorable and it was hard to not hug them.

* * *

**6 months later**

I started to have problems with my psychokinesis, like real trouble. I had already been taught all the things this family could teach me so I told them I would continue on. They were reluctant, but let me go with hugs and tears. They had been really great and now I could actually protect myself. It felt good to know more about the paranormal. It was like it was a missing piece of my life, something I needed. I am excited about going to America where I will find the next family, the Williams family.


	3. Chapter 3: America

**I know this chapter is very short, but I hope you enjoy it all the same. Thank you for all the reviews, favs and follows.**

**AbsoluteMangaQueen: It makes me happy to hear that.**

**IcanCyou: thanks :)**

**animeJuliet: No, at least not in this story. If I make a sequel there will probably be a pairing, but I don`t want to spoil it in case I decide to write it. **

**Guest (you know who you are): Well here is the NEXT CHAPTER ;)**

**I do NOT own Ghost Hunt**

Once again I`m outside a huge mansion. This time the house was several floors and looked similar to the mansion with the urado case. I got shivers thinking back to that case, it still gave me nightmares.

I find myself hating this place, even though it is going to be my home for a while. I hope that the people inside is nice, but when the door opened I knew they wasn`t. The woman who opened it, looked at me with a hateful glare. She wore a black outfit that looked more like a uniform than normal cloths.

"Who are you?" the voice was cold and unforgiving. "I`m Mai Taniyama" I stutter out in the best English I can. The woman continued staring at me, but her gaze had become even more hateful. Well she must have recognized the name at least.

My eyes can`t look at her anymore, but then I remember why I'm here and I raise my eyes to hers again. Working with Naru made me good with staring and in the end, she gives up and shows me in.

I silently follow her, not sure of what to think about this place. It wasn't a bad place I could feel that, but it felt wrong that it was so quiet. She led me into a room where there were only some couches, a table and pictures on the walls.

The woman showed me to a couch, silently telling me to sit down. She left the room and while I sat there it felt like somebody was watching me. I turned towards the door and saw a boy about my age. He left when he met my eyes and I couldn't help but think he was cute.

I waited for a few more minutes before the woman returned and sat down in the couch opposite of me. "If you are going to stay here, you will follow our rules. We won`t be nice and if you couldn't tell, we already hate you. We would very much like to send you away, but it is our duty to teach you so we can`t. I will show you your room and you will stay there until we come get you".

I nodded not wanting to angry her more. She stood up and I followed as she went out into the hallway. She showed me through a door to a bedroom. As I looked behind me to close the door, I found that it had already been closed and the woman was gone.

* * *

**2 weeks later**

"What are you doing!? Get your act together and do it right!" The shouting was a daily thing. If they ever said anything to me, it would mostly be shouting. They keep telling me I'm doing things wrong, and even when I know I`m right, they shout at me. The only times I get some peace is when I go out to exercise.

When I was in China, Ai told me that it would be good to learn martial arts. Therefore, I started learning martial arts. When the people here found out, they encouraged me to go train. I`m sure it was so they could get rid of me. Still, I don't know how long I can keep this going. My powers are starting to get harder to control and I`m scared they will go crazy.

They are supposed to teach me about protection and demons, but they are bad teachers and I'm having a hard time. They are also teaching me how to use psychokinesis which is only getting harder and harder to control.

* * *

**2 months later**

Things crashed into the walls and visions clouded my mind making me even more scared. I can't control my powers, they are too strong for me and I`m too tired. I try to even my breath out, but they continue to come in short pants.

Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder, I don't know who it is, but it feels caring. "Calm down, take deep breaths and don't be scared. Don't think about what`s going on around you". His voice was all I could hear and concentrated on it while I calmed myself down.

I don't know how long I sat there, but after some time, I had calmed down. I turned around to look at the person who had helped me. It was a boy, with dark brown hair, at least a head taller than me and had a face that reminded me a little of Naru. He was the same boy I had seen my first day here.

"Thanks" I croaked out, my voice was only a whisper. His eyes continued to look at me and started making me uncomfortable. The more I look at him the more am I reminded of my ex-boss. My already broken heart aches and suddenly I start to panic again. I don't want to think about Naru, but I just can`t take my eyes away from this boy. From deep within I can feel something, it feels like it want to break out. Before everything goes black, I grab the boy's arm.


	4. Chapter 4: Europe

**Here is the new chapter, Thanks for all favs, follows and reviews.**

**IcanCyou: Because I`m evil that`s why, hahahaha ;)**

**Animeloverklhere: Thanks :D**

**I do not own Ghost Hunt.**

"wake up" it was clearly an order, but I didn't want to wake up so I kept my eyes closed. "I said wake up, we can`t stay here" The voice sounded irritated and I was curious to who it was. Slowly I opened my eyes letting light enter.

I was starting to be aware of noises around me that sounded like cars, lots of cars. They were honking too, how did I not hear that? I sat up looking around me. Both the boy and I sat in the middle of the streets. I felt my cheek heat up and knew that I must be red as a tomato.

Quickly I stood up wobbling a little before the boy beside me decided to drag me out of the street so we wouldn't get run-over by a car. "You never told us you could teleport" I looked away, I hadn't known that either. He sighed before he held out his hand "My name is Nico" I took his hand in mine

"I`m Mai, nice to meet you". Nico quickly let go of my hand and looked around. "Do you have any idea where we are?" I asked him. He nodded before pointing towards a tall brown building with a huge clock on. My eyes widened, I knew exactly where this was.

"No way, how can this be? We are in London" I whispered. "You are more powerful than you think; to be able to teleport both of us all the way to England and still be standing, is unheard of" as he said it I could feel a headache coming. My legs felt like jelly and it was hard standing up. I think he saw that I was about to fall and I felt arms around me before I passed out.

**2 weeks later**

"Thanks to you we had to stay in London for two whole weeks, and that was not only because you were weak. We would have been at the next family`s place now if you didn't help those people" Nico looked at me as we walked. "Sorry but I couldn't just ignore them either" I had a pout on my face. "At least we got our stuff from America" Nico said.

We decided that we would go to the next family while we were in London. I was actually very happy about it, since they hadn't been treating me so good in America. Nico decided he would tag along and teach me the rest of the stuff that I didn't know. I was very lucky that he even knew all that stuff, or else I would have been back in America by now.

**1 week later**

We stood outside a big house or rather more like a mansion. I stared at it before going to the door, knocking. I was curios of how it would be here, hoping with all my heart that It wasn't anywhere close to how it was in America. Nico was at least better than that lady who I found out was Nico`s mother. He likes to raise his voice, but he can also be kind so it isn't too bad.

We stand waiting for a while so I am just about to ask Nico if we should try again later, when the door opens. There stands a man, he looks messy and I almost laugh at his appearance. His hair stands in all directions, his shirt is inside out and he isn't even wearing any socks.

"I am so sorry for keeping you waiting. We don't usually get visitors so we take some time to react when it knocks on the door". "Really? I didn't notice" I heard from Nico in a really sarcastic way. I am about to lecture him in behaving, but I let it go as I introduce myself to the man. "I am Mai Taniyama and this is Nico".

The man looks from me to Nico and back again. He looks confused and not sure of what to do, but a girl comes up from behind him surprisingly takes over and sends the man back to where he came from. "I am Serah and I will show you to your room" she seems a little more awake than the man, but I have a feeling she is just very good at hiding how tired she is.

It takes a few days before I get started on what they can teach me. In that time I managed to learn quite a bit from Nico. Sometimes it feels like he holds back on his teaching, I don't know why he does it. I would have thought he would want to get home as quick as possible.

**A few months later**

I can`t wait to leave this place, they are way too kind here. When they finally got the grasp of who I was, they went all goody-goody mode. They haven't been pushing me at all with my powers, but at the same time they have been helping me so much. I finally got to master dreams and clairvoyance.

Now that I finally have control, my nights won`t be horrible all the time or at least I can stop a dream if I want to. Nico still teaches me stuff, but I`m almost done and he says that I will be done by the time I`m finished here.

**4 months later**

I run out of the house with Nico on my heels. "Are you sure you have everything? You sure you don't want another cookie?" a man was standing in the doorway with a plate of cookies while shouting. It would have looked hilarious if it wasn't for the thought that he had a face that said if you come back we will cuddle you to death.

After staying at the goody-goody people's place for 6 months I was done, and the first thing me and Nico did was run. We was really tired of the family and was looking forward to someplace new. I had also finished with Nico, I even got Aura reading, and since I could not control it yet, everyone I met was in colors that only I could see. It was annoying, but the next place I was going was Africa and I hoped they could help me.

We slowed down the pace when the house was out of sight. "So how are you getting home?" I asked Nico as we walked. Nico looked at me with what could look like an embarrassed face. "I'm tagging along with you, there is nothing at home for me" it wasn't even a question.

He looked away from me like he was hiding his face "I can`t let you go all by yourself" he whispered so low that I almost couldn`t hear him. I smiled at the thought of him coming with me and I took a look at him before realizing I was blushing. He still reminded me of Naru and even though it hurt, he made it a little easier to go on this journey.


	5. Chapter 5: Africa

**Unfortunately this will be a short chapter, but I hope you enjoy it all the same. Thanks for all reviews, favs and follows.**

**animejuliet: Haha the thought have occurred to me ;)**

**celtyin: I did think about writing it in, but I found out that I didn`t want to.**

**yukihime88: Thanks :)**

**I do not own Ghost Hunt**

**1 week later**

The heat was killing me as we closed in on the village. Africa appeared to be warmer than I expected and I couldn't help but regret coming here. Nico also seemed to be tired of the heat and when we arrived at the village, he looked relieved. Surprisingly enough two men stood and waited for us. They lead us to what looked like to be the elder of this place. He looked kind and welcoming and I smiled back at him. "We have been waiting, but you already know that" I nodded "we are happy to have you here, but will not be kind when teaching you". "That's okay, I am looking forward to getting to know you all" I said while smiling.

**1 month later**

"That's wrong!" I was so tired, we had done this for what seemed like an eternity. "You will never get it right if you continue like this" I nod and make myself ready to try again. They are teaching me dancing rituals, which is much harder than it looks. They are still just teaching me the steps, but later I am going to use a staff, which will be much harder.

I laugh when I look at where Nico is trying his hand on fighting some of the warriors and end up on the ground. He has gotten friendlier and has become a very good friend. Sometimes I can feel my heart beat faster when I am near him. I try to ignore the feeling, as I don't want to be hurt again. Sometimes I catch him looking at me and each time he quickly looks away.

The villagers have been nice to us, and shows respect for me all the time. They know that I`m special and so they treat me like that. It was nice when I got to train again, because these people took it very seriously. We use all day to train, but that doesn't matter as I have found it to be fun to learn new things. The children loves to play with me and teaches me small words in their language, in return I teach them some Japanese.

One day when I took a walk by myself, I met a girl who told me she could see the future. She asked me if I wanted to know my future. I thought about it, but decided that it was best not to know. She respected my answer and thought it was a wise one, since not all she saw was good. We started talking about stuff and I told her about all the places I had been. She became a friend and teacher who helped me when I needed it.

**7 months later**

"I'm finally done!" I say as me and Nico walks toward the closest airport we can find. "You are not done yet, you still have to master the rest of your powers" I look at him with a pouty face. "I know, it was so surprising when I got pyrokinesis and energy medicine(healing). Luckily I have a good grasp of controlling them, I just have to be careful with my emotions" I nod happily to myself.

In my hand I carry a staff that I carved all by myself, it was important for the dancing rituals. "You are going back to Japan, right? You must be excited to come home again" I stopped walking and stared at the ground. I was still hurt of what Naru did, and going home just reminded me of that pain.

"I don't really want to go home, no one is waiting for me there," I say aloud. "That can`t be true, they are surely worried about you" Nico says to me and I slowly start to walk again. "I am going with you so you are not going to be alone," he says and I look up at him and smile. He blushes, but I don't get why, did I do something wrong?


	6. Chapter 6: Home

**I`m very sorry about not updating the last couple of days. I was working on my exam and it really took a lot out of me to do it. This is also sadly, the last chapter. I never really planned to take it farther than this, but if I wants to do it after the holidays than I will figure something out. Will probably be an oneshot collection where we see things like Mai making the gang feel guilty or moments in her journey that I didn`t include here. **

**Thanks for every review, favs and follows.**

**IcanCyou: They are here in the last chapter. Most of them is quiet here but the idea is that the whole gang is here.**

**yukihime88: Here is the next update and it has at least over a 1000 words.**

**I do not own Ghost Hunt.**

**1 week later**

It felt like we were out of the airport way too fast. I was nervous to be back, but also excited. Even with the memories that haunted me, I was still looking forward to getting to my apartment. I easily recognized the way home and started walking. The familiar steps to my apartment reminds me of the last day I was here. The day when I was broken like a doll never wanting to see my home again. Now I felt different, I wasn't scared anymore.

We quickly arrive at my place and just before my hands reaches the door, I see my landlady coming toward me. "You are back! I hope you had a great time traveling and what a handsome boy you have there" I blush when she says that. "I had a great time" I say back to her. "I`m glad, your friends have been here many times asking for you. I told them you was out traveling, but they have been worried about you. There was even a whole group of your friends here only a month ago asking to enter your place. Of course I said no, what if…" "Wait, why would they even need to enter my place? Did they tell you their name?" "Oh yes, but it is hard to remember them now. You know I am getting old. Well I think one of them said his name was noru or something like that".

Naru, the name echoed in my head and suddenly it was as if the world was spinning, but I held my ground and said goodbye to the kind woman. As soon as I entered my apartment, I supported myself on the wall. I could not help but think about him, why could he not just leave me alone.

Nico watched me silently and placed a hand on my shoulder. "You okay?" I looked at him and nodded. If Naru were looking for me, I would need to go speak to him. "Will you go with me?" I ask Nico, and he nods. I take my bag and put it in my room together with my staff.

I look in the mirror noticing how much I have changed. My hair once short was now down to my mid back and if you look for it you can see that it has become more of a red like color. My body has grown and I have gotten curves.

Cloth style have also changed these past two years, gone is the skirts and now I use pants that is easy to move in. I use gloves that give me better grip when I use my staff, and a dark coat is now my usual wear. Most of the time I wear my hair in a horse-tail with a dark ribbon holding it up. I walk out with Nico following me.

As we come closer to the office, I start thinking of what I should tell them. Should I tell them the truth? Or maybe it was better for them to not know. Nico takes my hand and holds onto it, standing by me without saying anything. He knows who they are, I told him when he caught me crying one night. He got mad at them for breaking my heart, but I told him to let it be.

He knows about my broken heart, but doesn't know the extent. If he knew he wouldn't have calmed down, he would have killed them. The world they introduced to me is what I now love the most. It is no longer a fear, something I have to do; it is a part of me. The paranormal was a piece that had always been missing and now I would never let it go.

Naru was the one who showed me to it, but he was also the one who hurt me more than I have ever been before. My eyes slowly glide up to the building. Nico is still holding my hand as we stop in front of the door. He lets it go only to rest it at my shoulder and I look at him. In his eyes he tells me to be brave so I do just that, and walks in.

I almost can`t feel my breath when I see the group sitting like they did 2 years ago. They all look up when we walk in and shock washes over their faces when they recognize me. "Mai" it is a collected whisper, but I`m looking at Naru. He looks at me, and it surprises me to see how easy I can see the shock in his eyes.

It makes my heart ache when I look at his beautiful blue eyes. Those eyes have followed me in my nightmares since that day. He stands and I can see Nico moving to stand in front of me, I stop him, he should know that I have to be the one doing this. My eyes are cold as I say "I heard you were looking for me".

Before he gets to say anything I get hugged by bou. I stand in shock as I feel him shake a little "Do you know how worried we have been? You must never do something like that again". I break out of his hug determent to be strong. I`m not sure what to tell them so I keep looking at them.

"Mai?" Ayako asks as a silent, what is it? "You know you hurt me" I look at Naru "why are you here? And why are you caring now? After two years". I can read my ex-boss like he is an open book. It almost feels like we have changed roles. He looks confused "where have you been?" he says and I snort "That is the first thing you say to me after two years?"

I cant even feel it in me to be angry at them no matter how much they hurt me. With a softer tone I say "Why did you come looking for me? Why did you come back?" "We didn't have so much to do in England so Naru decided that we would come back, there is much more paranormal stuff happening here" Masako said. I shake my head at their excuse, but I give them a small smile.

"Will you work for me again?" I look to the boy who had cast me aside so easily and knew that I couldn't say no. I nod "only if you hire Nico as well, you will not be disappointed if you do" surprisingly he nods before sitting down. "Mai" "yes, Naru?" "tea" and so I am back to making tea. Nico looks almost horrified "how can you let him make you do that".

Nico had over the course of our friendship found a respect for me like I`m some kind of princess. He is my friend, teacher and he himself sees himself as my protector. I quickly distract him by introducing him to the group and leaves him with them to be interrogated. As I make the tea, I go through what I should tell my friends about my new powers. When I finally enter the room again, I have decided that for now, I will keep quiet and maybe someday I will tell them.


End file.
